The Quintets
by iKatsuragi-Nyan
Summary: It all happened when Akita Neru,came to a weird music school,meeting weird people,while learning these people's dark secrets-Vocaloids and Utauloids are involve in this fanfic,and I know,I suck at summaries
1. watashi Akita Neru dessu

**Disclaimer:I do not own ANY of the characters in this little fanfic of mine! It belongs to their rightful owner**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Review please! So that I can improve **

* * *

"Come on,it'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" the yellow-haired girl asked her mother.

"When i say that it will be fine,it WILL be fine" her mother scouled at her making a scary face to go with it.

"Roger" the girl answered trying to look away from her mother."We will start our new life here,ok? And one thing",the girl stared at her mother for a second,"what is it?"

"Are you sure you want to quit that job of yours?"

"Yes,mother i want to quit that job of mine,I want a normal life,not just skating around,like a little princess while saying 'Hey! I can do this trick"

"all right,dear,if that's what you want " the mother hold her daughter's hand tightly,walking,while by-passers stared at those two,one whispered to the other,

"Hey,isn't that the girl who won that mini-olympics in skating?" and the other will answer

"Yea,I heard that she's quitting her job,she said she wants a normal life"

"I see" and they'll continue walking,like nothing ever happened.

The mother and the daughter walked and walked until they reached their destination,a school,a music school,one of the best music school in Japan,when they entered,students,throwing glitters around,like they're filming some hair commercial.

The girl stopped walking while the mother stared at her "C'mon,don't be shy"

"I'm not shy" the girl snapped and said "Why are these people throwing glitters around? They're gonna mess my hair!" she pointed at one of them."This school is weird"

They continued walking as students stared at them,none of them dared to move as soon as those two went inside,to meet the person who is in charge,they started murmuring

"She's scary"

"True,let's not bug her from now on"

"Ok."

And they started dispersing,minding their own business. The mother,is talking to the person in charge of every grades .The girl on the other hand explore inside the reception,reading stuff that were pinned on the bored

'I bet he's from South Africa' the girl thought while listening to some music.'Hm...he's fat,bold...what else can I describe this person...I guess that's just it...hehe I'm mean' she grinned like some kid who won a quiz.

"Neru! Come over here!"

"Yes,mother" the girl sighed as she ran beside her mother

"This is Turner,he is in charge,for grades 5,6,7 and 8"

"So...your point is?"

"Well, he will be watching you and some other students,like your exam marks,your behaviour and everything else,like any other students around here,so,if you behave badly,or if you are involved in a fight,he will report straight to me,you got that?"

"Yes,mother" Neru sighed, again.

"So you'll start today" Mr. Trevor said while scratching his head, "You'll enjoy here,it's the weirdest school ever" then he flashed a smile,a creepy smile that made Neru feel uncomfortable.

"Again mom,are you sure that I will be fine?"

"Just,go and follow him,you're irritating me now,bye-bye~" the mother waved to her daughter,and she waved back,hoping that she will be alright in this new school

"So,what's your name?"

"I thought my mom had already told you"

"I guess she want's you to tell me your name by yourself"

"Ughh..my name is Akita Neru"

"Neru huh? Nice name"

"Thanks"

"So this will be your new classroom,Grade 8A" he showed her the smallest classroom ever

"Population,18 students including you"

"Uh-huh" she stared at those students while they stared back

"Students,there will be a new student joining you guys,her name is Akita Neru,say hi to her,if you don't,I'll put you all in detention,joking"He said with a 'no-tone' type of voice,so that it doesn't sound like he was joking,even though he is joking."Introduce yourself,Akita-san"

"Hai..." sweatdrop,nervous,not knowing what to say,'Ok,ok act cool,act cool like that Hinamori Amu person in Shugo Chara' she thought.

"M-my name is A-Akita Neru,n-nice to meet you" she said cooly.'Huh,I guess no reaction from these students huh? Thought so,it's not like I'm in some anime,or something' she shuddered

"So Akita-san,you will be sitting beside Kasane-san ,the girl who is sitting behind those boys" he pointed,while this 'Kasane-san' flustered because she thought that she was in trouble.

"Haik..." she sat down,trying to not meet with anyone's eyes especially the duo infront of her,'They're attractive' that's what she thought.

"Ne~welcome to this school" the girl beside her whispered

"Arigatou" Neru whispered back,"So what's your name?" she asked

"My name is Kasane Teto,yodoshiku~"

-Bell rings signing that it's recess-

"Ha~it's recess already,you're lucky Neru-chan that you only attend like 5 minutes before this class finishes"

"I guess" Neru responded back while putting her stuff in her bag.

"Wanna go and have lunch with me? I know a great spot,that me and my friends go to" Teto said hyperly.

"Sure,where are these friends of yours?"

"That will be us" the duo infront of them turned back."My name is Kagamine Len" the dude that has the same hair colour as Neru said."And my name is Kikaito Shion"said the other one.

"And we are the always-stick-together-no-matter-what-happens type of friends,including Teto-chan" they said unisonly while Teto chuckled.

"Uh-huh" Neru said, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh,and that dude over there,the one that's waving at us,he's my older brother,and he's one of us" said Kikaito while waving back

"When you say,one of US,now I'm in your always-stick-together-no-matter-what type of friendship thing?" Neru ask,even though she knew the answer for it."Yea" Teto-chan said.

"So let's go,shall we? I'm staaaarving" Len said while holding his stomach."Fine" everyone murmured.

"Pig!" Akaito shouted,and almost everyone,who passed by infront of grade 8A stared at him

"Don't mind me! Sorry!" apologizing the students."heyy,how 'bout me?" Len asked."Pig~" Neru sang~as she followed Teto and the other's to their 'usual spot'.

"First day of school,you're already mean! Like the others" Len nagged Neru while she replied "That's how I roll" innocently and coolly

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy that! I know it's like shortshortshort~(908 words) T^T**

**tried my best though,the next chapter I'll make it longer! Definitely!**

**Review please! So that I can get better throughout this story!**

**And I know that this chapter 'lacks' of describing stuff**

**But I'm gonna Improve!**

**:D**


	2. She's an Otaku!

**Disclaimer:I do not own ANY of the characters in this little fanfic of mine! It belongs to their rightful owner**

**Lol it took me awhile to figure out how to upload the 2nd chapter,and I even ask a friend of mine to help me,ehehe XD**

**Enjoy! and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

_"First day of school,you're already mean! Like the others" Len nagged Neru while she replied "That's how I roll" innocently and coolly._

_

* * *

_

"So! We are here!" Teto said excitingly,showing off the place that they're gonna be sitting down and eat peacefully.

"Woah~Sugoi,it looks like one of those anime,where high school students eat under the sakura trees" Neru said,her eyes full of amazement at the site the of what she's seeing.

The place was pink,and full of fresh sakura trees,to look at,there were small ones and huge ones too.

'Really this place gives off the vibe of ANIME around it' while staring at one of the trees

"Hey Neru," Akaito yelled,"Neru!"

"H-haik?" while stretching her hands like a cat stretching from a good day's sleep

"A-are you,by any chance...um..an otaku?" Everyone gasped and stared at her waiting for an answer

"Maybe...what's wrong with it?"

"Well,you see,Len here is an otaku" Akaito point's his finger to Len,who was speechless,because one of his kind is in that little group.

"OK! FIRST ANIME QUESTION" Len yelled suddenly one of his hands are on his hip,and the other was pointing to Neru,which Neru thinks that it's bad manners to point at someone

"DO YOU WATCH LUCKY STAR?"

"haik"

"WHO IS THE PERSON WHO ALWAYS TALK ABOUT VIDEO GAMES AND MANGAS AND ANIMES?"

"Konata Izumi"

"Correct!,you're one of meeeeeeee" Len said while throwing the sakura petals all over Neru

"That doesn't mean anything!" suddenly yelling on one of Len's ears which made his ears almost deaf

"Well,do you like anime?" Kikaito asked Neru after a while of waiting and standing.

"Yes"

"Mangas?"

"Yes"

"Video Games?"

"Yes"

"Then that proves it"

"W-whaaaat?"

"Teto-chan tell her what an otaku is" Akaito offered the chance for Teto to shine

"Roger!Otaku means someone that has an obsession,for mangas,video games,and animes,so yeah,Neru you're an otaku"

"pffft~" Neru tried to deny it by saying that.

"Ok to make it official,what do you think of this place when you see it?"

"It gives off the vibe of ANI-I give up"

"It gives off the vibe of whaaaaat?" Len tip-toed beside her,saying that sarcastically

"ANIME"

"heheheheithoughtso"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Guys let's just eat,all this talking are making me hungraaay" Kikaito,yelled and it made almost everyone,deaf

"Alright"

"So,Neru..."

"Haik?"

"What musical instrument can you play?" Teto asked while eating those octopus sausages

"Cello and the Drums"

"That's cool!,mine is the trumpet and so does my brother"

"How about you Teto-chan?"

"Guitar-Electric Guitar,you know,all types of guitar"

"That doesn't suit you" Neru replied,looking down at the soft green grass

"Why?"

"I mean come on,you're like sweet and cute and all,BUT you play the guitar,I think you're better off with piano"

"Nah,I want something different you know,half of the school's population,are invaded by pianos,that is why I rather choose guitar,besides I don't really like it when my mom compares me to my brother,it's annoying"

"I see"

"Ever since my mom started comparing me to my brother,I've been studying really,really,hard,so this is why I always help Len if he doesn't understand any subjects"

"So you're trying to say that I'm dumb?" Len pointed at himself

"I guess"

"Teto-chaaaaan,you're one of them too!"

"Haik~"

"Waaaaaaaaa~"

"Stop being a crybaby" Akaito hits Len's head with his fist

*Bell Rings*

"It's time to go guys,vocal class are gonna start soon"

"Vocal class?"

"Haik,Megurine Luka-sensei are gonna teach us the vocals"

"I didn't know that we have vocal class"

"I tought your parents already told you" as Teto ran

"Well,I guess not" Neru sighed

-Students enters the usual class they take-

"Oss~I heard that we had a new student,where is she,where is she?" Luka sensei,excited,so that she can hear the new student's voice

"She's here,Luka-chan!"

"STOP CALLING ME LUKA-CHAN! You're trying to imitate,like those girls from K-on! do you?"

"Haik!" Len yelled,again,carefreely

"Nevermind,so where's the new girl?"

"I-I'm here,s-sensei" Neru raised up her hand,while everyone looked back and stared at her

"I want to hear you sing!"

"N-nani?"

"Sing!"

"B-but.."

"No BUT'S!"

"Alright"

_Sekaiii de ichiban ohime-sama~_

_"_Alright,you pass!"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry!" Teto pulled Neru by her sleeves,"She's always like that"

"O-ok"

about an hour passed in that so-called 'vocal' class,it was more of a singing class,rather than testing your Do Re Mi,the bell rang after that hour passed,next class is Math,the most hated subject of all

All of the sudden,a kid ran into class jump onto the teacher's table and said,"The teacher's ABSENT!"

Students cheering and jumping and singing like crazy maniacs,then suddenly...

another kid yelled "THE SHREDDER IS COMING!"

"Who the hell is 'The Shredder?" Neru asked Teto,not panicking even she knows that 'The Shredder' is coming

"It's duh~" Teto replied flustering around, like a mother duck who lost one of her ducklings

"So you guys have nicknames for teachers,huh?"

"Yea,ssshhhhh,he's coming"

"Tell me, who yelled?" ,went inside the classroom,frustrated

-No answer-

"If I hear one word,from your mouth,I'll give you guys after school detention,you got that?" He turned his back and went to the door which doesn't really fits his big belly.

-Again no one answered-

"" a girl raised her hand,wanting to ask some questions about the teacher who's absent

"AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION!FOR ALL OF YOU!"

"NOOOO!" students whispered when 'The Shredder' left

_'First day of school,and I got after school detention,GREAT' _Neru was deep in her thoughts while Len was poking her,to talk about anime

_

* * *

_

******I hope that was long enough o.o and if you think that it's short I'll try and make it longer next time (lol,that's what i said the in prev chapter)**

**And I know you guys will laugh and say 'why the shredder?' well that's what students in my class,calls HIM(AQC) the person who takes care of our grades just like in the fanfic**

**we(my friends and I) have some other nicknames,but it will be revealed in later chapters**

******REVIEW please!**


	3. Why is her name Rio?

**Disclaimer:I do not own ANY of the characters in this little fanfic of mine! It belongs to their rightful owner**

**I'm really,really,really sorry for not submitting this chapter for more than 2 weeks . I totally forgot about it,and my netbook crashed for some reason and the whole chapter was gone . Well enjoy reading for now, really,really sorry.I'll be posting new chapters once a week,I think that's fair :D**

* * *

_'First day of school, and I got after school detention, GREAT' Neru was deep in her thoughts while Len was poking her, to talk about anime_

_

* * *

_

-After School Detention-

Every student who gets after school detention, sat in their original places in the classroom, no one dared to talk, as the Shredder was there, staring , with his small eyes

"Review your class work" was what he said before that 'hour-full-of-silent-hell' started. No one ACTUALLY reviewed their class work, all they do now is, doodling in their textbooks, daydream, some of them even curse the girl who raised her hand

A couple of seconds left, for them, to finally go back home, as they countdown those seconds under their breathes

"10,9,8,7,6..." and so on...until the number that they had been waiting for, the number 1

"1!" students yelled of joy and happiness, while the Shredder, well, he just sighed, wondering why did he even accept this job.

"Finally! After an hour of that hell hole!" Len jumped with joy, as he danced his way out of the classroom

"Uh-huh" Kikaito answered, sighing, as he knew that he will be bullied by his brothers again

"I think it's worst for Neru though, she's still new" Teto giggled, facing Neru

"Erk...Yea...I wonder how am I gonna explain this to my mom" Neru looked down, at the movements of her feet

"Well,at least all you have to do, is explain! Unlike moi! Always getting bullied by my brothers" Kikaito, saying that, frustrated

"Hey, it's the girl who got us into detention! Wanna bully her?" Len smiled evilly, while pointing

"C'mon Len! Sheesh... we're not those type of people, besides, I bet she got mocked by the girls"

"What's her name?" Neru asked as she 'analyze' the girl

"Rio,she LOVES Hello Kitty stuff, look at her bag and her pencil case, it's like, she's like a Hello Kitty mascot, walking around saying 'Hi'"

"Her name,is somehow guy-ish, don't cha think? I wonder why..." Kikaito said that, while thinking maybe Rio is actually a guy inside, but a girl outside.

"Wanna ask her tomorrow?" Teto asked

"Sure! Now, to think of an explanation..." Neru stared into the distance...wondering about those 'what ifs'

-The Next Day-

"WOAH, Kikaito...this is the first time I've actually seen you cry!" Len was full of amazement, as he circled that poor Kikaito

"Urusai!" Kikaito, trying to wipe away the tears

"What DID happened last night?" Teto, joined Len, circling around Kikaito

"They threatened me, by saying 'If I'm in detention again, They swear to God that they'll gonna poke me every night' and I hate it"

"THAT? POKING? C'mon it's just 'poking'" Neru poked Kikaito on the cheeks

"It's just that,I can't stand people poking me around, I'm gonna laugh, and laugh and laugh" Kikaito covering his face, full of embarrassment

"You know...you're cute when you're not crying" Neru told Kikaito, trying to cheer him up in some way

"Neru?" Teto, and Len said in unison

"Yea?" Neru faced those duo

"Are you hitting on Kikaito?" They screamed in shock

"Eh..? No! Of course not! I...um... I was just trying to make him smile a lil' bit! B-because if he cries some more, his eyes will be red, which reminds me of vampires! And I hate vampires...I detest them" Neru tried to look away, not wanting to meet with anyone's eyes for the time being

"Oh, heyyyy! There's Rio over there!" Len pointed at Rio who was staring at him nervously

'And he just dropped the conversation' Neru thought about it irritatingly

"Oi! Rio! Can you come here for a sec?" Teto waved at her

"Um...sure"

"Hey Rio, why is your name Rio?" Len asked questioningly

'Len made it sound dumb for some reason' Kikaito sweat dropped

-Bell Rings-

"Ah! It's almost time! You guys better hurry up!" Rio flustered

"E-eh!" Everyone started to run, run for their lives

-In class-

"Hey, hey did you hear? It's a free period!" a kid shouted as the group came in to class

'So much for running' Len was kind of upset about it

"Rio! About that question Len asked!" Teto called out for Rio, who was kind of annoyed now

"A-ah~ About that...you see..." Rio, playing with her fingers looking down

"IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! YOU GUYS BETTER SHUT UP! HE'S HERE!"

students started to run to their seats, because they know that HE is coming

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! SSSSHHHH!" a student warned the others

HE came in, HE stared at every student, HE then said

"Since it's a free period, I want you guys to open your Math books, and you!..."

He pointed to Teto, who wasn't really surprised by it

"Shadow teach these students!" HE yelled. Which made everyone gulped

"U-um...Haik" Teto was a bit scared by it

"Shadow teach? What's shadow teaching?" Neru asked Kikaito

"It's where students teach other students" Kikaito replied back

"I see" Neru responded while staring at Teto

An hour passed, with Teto blabbing about equations and protractors, x plus this with squared and other equations that really make you crazy in seconds, and with HIM staring through the glass window on the door

The bell rang signing for the next 2 periods which is Science, a fat lady came in, with her glasses and her books, looking strict as ever

"Science books, on the table NOW" Everyone kept quiet not because of the miss, it was because HE was there

"After 2 hours passed" Kikaito clasped his hand together

"IT'S FINALLY BREAK TIME! WOOOOOHOOOO!" Teto jumped on the table while singing some random song, with some random girls who jumped on the table as well, being some hyper maniacs, Neru just stared at those people, while wondering why she even picked this school

"Ah! Teto let's go and catch Rio, we were going to ask her why is her name Rio right?" Neru yelled

"A-ah! Haik!"

"Caught Her!" Len and Kikaito showed Neru and Teto the unconscious Rio

"G-guys!" Teto jumped down from the table, while kicking some boys to get out of the way

"What did you do?" Neru was quite upset of what she's seeing

"Tee hee~" Len grinned like some silly kid

-A few minutes later-

"W-where am I...? Wha -" Rio, now was amazed of what she's seeing

"Am I in heaven?" Rio was looking around touching the tree barks of the sakura trees

"Why,yes,yes you are...you died in a car accident a while ago.." Len whispered at one of Rio's ear

"Len!" Akaito smacked Len's head

"RIO! WE WANNA KNOW WHY IS YOUR NAME RIO!" Len pointed at the confused Rio

"YOU MADE IT SOUND DUMB YOU IDIOT!" another smack from Teto while Neru and Kikaito was just giggling around pocking each other not caring what the others were doing

"U-um...I don't really know what's going on here...but I might as well you, since you're bugging me with this silly question" Rio sat down while the other circled her, all of them stopped talking, giggling, and poking each other

"I-it's because..."

* * *

**Eheheh XD Again I'm sorry for the late chapter(wtf?)**

**Review please! Or Len will be very,very mad :D**


	4. It's because of Sanrio

**Disclaimer:I do not own ANY of the characters in this little fanfic of mine! It belongs to their rightful owner**

_

* * *

"I-it's because..."_

"W-well you see...my mom is a Hello Kitty fan,and well she named me Rio from that company called Sanrio...they were the ones who made those Hello Kitty products"

"Then?" Len,was curious with what she's gonna say next

"I hate it, I really,really hate my name,believe it or not,I used to be a tomboy...but then.."

"Then? Then?" Len was really close to Rio now,which made Teto a little bit jealous,and Rio was really red

"Shut Up!" Neru smacked Len's head,which made Len flinched a bit

"On my 7th birthday...my uncle came back from Saudi..."

"Woah! Saudi Arabia!" the yellow-haired guy is really excited now

"Len! Shut up!" this time Akaito pinched Len's cheeks

"As a present,he gave me LOADS of Hello Kitty merchandises, he then said, 'The people around the Gulf adore these stuff,they absolutely love them'..."

"Then?" Neru was quite excited now,just like Len did

"And you say that I have to 'Shut up' '" this time Len is sticking out his tongue to Neru

"Urusai,hah something different" Kikaito decided to join in

"...anyways...I tried to...um...well..how do you put it...ah,love it,and it worked,it actually worked"

"So that's why...your name has something to do with what you wear and stuff?"

Teto said that with that 'unhappy' look on her face

"Yep" Rio was really worried with what she just said that make Teto looked depressed a bit "B-But,sadly...my uncle went mad a couple of years ago, because her wife died..."

"Oh...I feel sorry for him" Teto's expression went back to normal

" I feel sorry for him too...well, I got news from my mom last week,that my uncle is meeting up with prostitutes lately..."

"Prostitutes eh?" Len slapped Akaito's hand so that he can move away from him

"So..yea...that's the story of why is my name 'Rio' " Rio smiled like a teacher who had just finished reading fairytales to kids

"Say...Rio..don't you have any friends?" Teto questioned her

"Not really,most of them are backstabbers"

"Like?"

"Like Macne Nana...the girl with green hair and glasses"

"What did she do?" Kikaito flinched a bit

"She...well...took control of me...when I first step into this school,she was all 'Let's be friends' and stuff,but then...she pulled me..to where SHE wanted to go...I can't even explore the school, she ate my food,she compared her marks to mine.."

"How much?" Len asked Rio,so that he can compare to his marks"Mine was 83,hers was 90"

"SHE'S SMART?" Len suddenly yelled out loud,which made Akaito fell,Teto slapped herself,Kikaito and Neru poked each other on the cheeks

"Yea...ok..back to whatever I was saying just now, a few months later...Teto told me that Nana was talking about me,like 'She's dumb,can't even score an 'A' on Geometry',you know those stuff" Rio sweatdropped,since that's the weirdest reaction ever

"Geo is haaaaaaaaaaaaard,and I didn't know that Teto-chan were involved in this" Len stared at Teto who stared back at him

"I'm just being a good friend,telling her what Nana says about her!" Teto yelled back at Len

"Urusai." Akaito was kind of impatient with them yelling around

"Haik" Len and Teto answered looking down

"Ehee...so,I got really pissed off,that I told her that she's acting like a biatch" Rio giggled a little bit

"You said that?" Neru was full of amazement now

"Yep,infront of people,and I got detention just for saying 'that' word" Rio sighed a bit

"We're not allowed to say it in school grounds anyways~" Neru told her

"Yep...well,after that, everyone cheered for me, most of them said 'Good job', because they hate her too...now this is a new school year,with new students,she'll be targeting them,for friends..and Neru,I think you might be one of those 'targetted' people"

"N-noooooooo~ even if I'm one of the targetted people,I'll still reject her" Neru was a little bit scared with the word 'target'

Kikaito laughed and said,"When you said 'reject her' I thought she was gonna ask you to be her girlfriend "

"Whatever!" Neru yelled,"Anyways,why is she targetting me?"

"OMG,you're an ex-famous figure skater!" Now it was Rio's turn to yell back

"So?" Neru didn't care much about that silly thing

"So? So? C'mon! You in that mini Olympics thingy against China!"

"Ok..."

"So you better be careful Neru,Nana might be scheming something" Akaito advised Neru like a father would advise his daughter

Everyone became quiet for awhile...most of them were deep in their thoughts,thinking about random stuff that has nothing to do with the conversation they just had

"S-so! Neru,you didn't tell us what happened to you last night" Teto,trying to break the silence

"Oh yea...nah~it's the same thing like Kikaito" Neru answered back not caring with whatever happened last night with her parents

"They threat you too?" Kikaito was slightly happy with what he's hearing

"Yep,they said 'No anime for a month' "

"Can you survive Neru,can you survive?" Len was worried now

"Of course I can! I'm not like you,I have plenty other things to do rather than watching anime"

"Like?"

"Video games" Neru smiled feeling proud that her parents didn't forbid her playing it

"You're deffinitely like me" Len pointed at her,smiling

"I don't want to be compared by the likes of you" Neru then pushed Len away

"N-now guys" Teto was trying to stop them from fighting

"YOU'RE NOT OUR MOM!" The duo yelled at Teto

"waaaaaaa~" Teto cried,like a kid of course,since she's cute and all

"GUYS! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE KIDS!" Akaito screamed at Neru and Len,which made them scared,since they have never heard Akaito screamed before

"NOW! Apologize,to Teto"

"Y-yes dad..."

Both of them apologized to Teto,for being mean,then they aplogized to each other

"You guys act like..." Rio,now liking the little group

"Yea, I know,like a family...it's nice though,even we're weird and all" Kikaito answered

"I see...um...well..." Rio was quite embarassed with what she's gonna say next

"Yes?""Can I join you guys?"

Everyone stopped with what their doing,and said

"Hello sister!"

* * *

**Eheheh XD Again I'm sorry for the late chapter(wtf?)**

**I might add another chapter tomorrow(to make up for last week)**

**and I dreamt that I got a LOT of reviews last night,people kept reviewing,'where is Rin and the others?'**

**WELL don't worry! I'll add them in later chapters XD**

**Review please! Or Teto will cry her eyes out**


End file.
